Lo que es correcto y lo que está bien
by Misila
Summary: No siempre coinciden estos dos términos. Que una joven esté viajando por todo el mundo con su tutor para llegar a ser una buena naturalista es correcto y está bien. Que dos personas se enamoren está bien, pero puede no ser correcto. Y si esas dos personas se llevan once años, definitivamente no es correcto. O quizá sí...


Este fic participa en el reto _Parejas extrañas_ del foro _La Sala de los Menesteres_.

* * *

**Lo que es correcto y lo que está bien**

* * *

**_1. _****_Ninguna guerra se ha ganado sólo deseándolo_**

Rolf Scamander es alto (muy alto; le faltan cinco centímetros para llegar a los dos metros) y apuesto (muy apuesto; tiene una sonrisa arrebatadora), con el pelo castaño liso y unos brillantes ojos verdes. Desde muy pequeño le han dicho que se parece mucho al abuelo Newt, y no sólo físicamente, sino también en sus aficiones. De niño siempre disfrutaba yendo a su casa y ayudándolo a ordenar cuernos, dientes y huesos de todo tipo de criaturas mágicas. Por eso nadie se sorprendió cuando dijo que quería ser naturalista (a diferencia del trauma que supuso para su familia que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo enviara a Slytherin en vez del tradicional Hufflepuff); es más, su abuelo (ya fantasma) pasó media hora abrazándolo (o intentando hacerlo), hasta que el pobre Rolf no pudo más con el frío y se apartó intentando no herir sus sentimientos.

Y ahora, a sus veintinueve años, tiene una aprendiz de apenas dieciocho. Luna Lovegood. Aceptó ser su tutor porque nada más verla se dio cuenta de que es brillante. Pese a que es con diferencia la persona más extraña que Rolf ha conocido en toda su vida. Es muy despistada y sólo piensa en torposoplos, nargles y, sobre todo, los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados que está segura de poder encontrar algún día. No obstante, hay algo en ella que logra que el hombre le perdone todas las veces que no presta atención alguna a lo que dice. Porque ella sonríe de una forma absolutamente encantadora y sus ojos azules brillan, más soñadores que de costumbre, y entonces Rolf descubre que sería incapaz de echarle la bronca aunque no se hubiera enterado de nada desde el "Para empezar…".

Ahora están en un bosque húngaro, observando a una prudencial distancia el comportamiento de una manada de thestrals salvajes. Aunque suene macabro, Rolf considera que es una suerte que Luna haya presenciado la muerte. Sabe que la joven luchó en la Batalla de Hogwarts y debió ver cómo más de una persona perdía la vida, pero ella le ha contado que puede ver a los animales desde que presenciara la muerte de su madre.

-Son bonitos, ¿verdad?-comenta Luna entonces, sonriendo. Están escondidos detrás de unos matorrales para evitar que los animales se asusten y huyan.

Rolf aparta la vista de los thestrals y la mira con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Cómo puede utilizar ese adjetivo para describir a esos seres tan tétricos? A él no le dan mal agüero, por descontado, eso son sólo supersticiones; pero tiene bien claro que belleza, lo que se dice belleza, no hay en esos caballos esqueléticos.

-Una ricura-replica, arqueando las cejas con escepticismo. Para su sorpresa, Luna sonríe más ampliamente. En realidad, Rolf debería estar acostumbrado a las sorpresas con esa chica, pero cada día ella logra descolocarlo de una manera distinta.

-Hay que aprender a apreciarlos-explica Luna-. Hay muchos tipos de belleza. Por ejemplo, tú eres hermoso, y ellos también, aunque de forma distinta. Pero si no puedes mirar de muchas formas distintas, te pierdes muchas cosas bonitas.

Rolf vuelve a mirar a los thestrals, pero en lugar de analizar su comportamiento se queda meditando las palabras de Luna. Quizá tenga razón. _Vaya_. Ya ha conseguido sorprenderlo dos veces hoy. Entonces cae en la cuenta de que también le ha hecho un cumplido, y se sonroja un poco. No puede negar que se siente halagado. Sobre todo, porque Luna no lo hubiera dicho si no lo pensase realmente. Sonríe él también y gira la cabeza para observar de nuevo a la muchacha.

Ella también es hermosa. Más que Rolf. Muchísimo más. Sus saltones ojos azules apuntan hacia los thestrals, pero el brillo en _ese_ punto del iris le indica al hombre que su cabeza está bien lejos de ese bosque. Mientras caminaban hacia el lugar en el que están, se ha entretenido en jugar con su larguísimo cabello (le llega más debajo de la cintura), y ahora se ha hecho cinco trenzas que forman una más grande y extraña. Es con diferencia el peinado más extraño que Rolf ha visto en mucho tiempo (sólo superado por los tres moños que Luna se hizo la semana pasada, de los que salían mechones sueltos, como si fueran diminutas fuentes rubias).

Y es tan especial. Tan inteligente y tan despistada… y tan optimista, a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido, de la Guerra, de las muertes y del dolor. Es como una niña pequeña, evadiéndose a su propio mundo para protegerse de la crudeza de la realidad, pero no por ello olvidándose de que existe.

Y tiene dieciocho años. Once menos que Rolf.

* * *

Luna sabe que uno puede enamorarse de quien sea. Da igual que sea feo, que sea antipático… no importa, porque cuando se ama no se desea un cuerpo, ni siquiera una personalidad. Cuando estás enamorado, anhelas el alma de alguien. Esa esencia que está cubierta por miles de capas y de armaduras, a la que es tan difícil llegar que es imposible no quererla, porque los seres humanos tenemos una naturaleza tal que deseamos aquello que intuimos más inaccesible.

Ella ha amado tres almas a lo largo de su vida. La primera que recuerda fue cuando mamá aún vivía, una tarde que se aburrió y decidió explorar por su cuenta para ver si encontraba un snidget, pese a que su madre le había dicho que quedaban muy pocos y los tenían en reservas. Ella estaba convencida de que alguno había escapado y, por tanto, podría verlo. Pero en su lugar se encontró a dos niños pelirrojos, pecosos e iguales. Y ella no pudo evitar que se le escapara un suspiro cuando el que hablaba un pelín menos la miró fijamente y le sonrió. Fue un primer amor infantil y puro, y terminó cuando los dos niños se fueron a Hogwarts y ella dejó de verlos.

La segunda fue la de Cho Chang. Y de la mano de su compañera de casa vino también su primer beso, cuando la encontró llorando en la sala común porque Harry Potter había sido horriblemente insensible con ella y no parecía comprender su dolor por la muerte de Cedric Diggory. Fue sólo eso, un beso, pero Luna estuvo al lado de Cho siempre que ella la necesitó, conociéndola y comprendiéndola un poco más cuando Marieta Edgecombe la dejó de lado porque le echase en cara que delatara al Ejército de Dumbledore. Pero también terminó, en el verano que Luna pasó enfrascada en los retratos de sus amigos que adornan su habitación.

Y la tercera es la de Rolf Scamander. Su tutor, el que le está enseñando a ser una naturalista hecha y derecha. Es un hombre apuesto, algo gruñón pero también simpático cuando una descubre que no le gusta el helado y que es un terrible error darle toquecitos en el brazo para llamar su atención. Es una persona trabajadora y honrada, que sueña con aportar a la magizoología al menos tanto como lo hizo su abuelo, y que, aunque no lo diga, disfruta enormemente cuando alguien realza alguna de sus virtudes. Luna lo adivina en la satisfacción escondida tras un leve sonrojo.

Esta vez es distinta a las demás. Luna no se siente cohibida en presencia de Rolf, como le ocurría cuando tenía ocho años y George Weasley le sonreía con sinceridad. Tampoco siente una omnipresente necesidad de estar mirándolo, como cada vez que entraba en el Gran Comedor durante su cuarto año y no se quedaba tranquila hasta descubrir el negro y brillante cabello de Cho Chang en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

No; no se siente incómoda cerca de Rolf, porque siempre está demasiado ocupada reteniendo sus explicaciones o viajando tumbada en una nube por su imaginación cuando él le habla. Y no le hace falta estar girándose constantemente para asegurarse de que está ahí, porque lo sabe de sobra. No por nada, sino porque su tutor respira tan fuerte que a veces Luna se sorprende de que los animales que estudian no salgan espantados cuando lo oyen.

Acaban de volver al albergue en el que se están hospedando. Afortunadamente, es exclusivo para magos. Luna no tiene nada en contra de los muggles, pero sabe que no están acostumbrados a ver cosas volando ni rayos de luz provenientes de palos de madera.

Luna entra en el baño de la habitación que comparten y se quita la ropa mientras se deshace el extraño peinado que se ha hecho en el camino para observar a los thestrals. No piensa en nada en especial mientras se ducha con agua fría, pero cuando se está desenredando el pelo, sentada en un pequeño taburete, no puede evitar recordar cómo el otro día Rolf, picado porque a ella se le ocurrió decir que no sabía cuidar su pelo, se ofreció a peinarla a ella y, pese a que terminó enredándole el pelo, logró despertar sensaciones que Luna jamás había experimentado, una imperiosa necesidad de que dejara de tocar su cabellera y la tocara _a ella_. Obviamente, no lo dijo, y Rolf terminó por disculparse y aceptar que no tenía futuro como peluquero.

Aún con el pelo mojado, se pone en pie y se mira en el espejo. La toalla que rodea su cuerpo resbala y cae al suelo, permitiendo que Luna observe su anatomía, por primera vez en su vida con ojo crítico.

Supone que es bonita. Quizá demasiado paliducha, pero no está ni muy delgada ni muy gorda. Las gotas de agua resbalan por las suaves curvas de su cuerpo, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Luna se pregunta si hay algo que falla. Porque ella sabe que la gente se enamora de almas, pero lo primero que perciben de una persona es su aspecto.

-¡Luna! ¡Yo también quiero ducharme, si haces el favor!-escucha decir a Rolf al otro lado de la puerta.

La joven suspira y termina de desenredarse el pelo. Se pone su pijama y sale del baño con la ropa sucia en la mano y unos cuantos mechones húmedos pegándosele a la cara. Una sonrisa irrumpe en su rostro cuando ve a Rolf con cara de impaciencia. Su tutor le devuelve la sonrisa a regañadientes y entra en el baño.

Luna no ve ningún problema en que ella y Rolf empiecen a hacer lo que la gente denomina _salir_. _Ser novios_. Ha visto a Ginny con Harry, y a Hermione con Ron, y es algo hermoso: poder besar a la persona a la que quieres siempre que te apetezca, abrirle tu corazón y…

_Que toque algo distinto a mi pelo_, se sorprende pensando.

Pero sabe que, a ojos de la _Sociedad_ (un nombre que simboliza un montón de tradiciones, normas sin fundamento y gente criticona), no está bien visto que los componentes de una pareja se lleven once años. Y Rolf siempre intenta ser agradable a la tal Sociedad. Y, de todos modos, ella es su alumna. Y, a sus ojos, una cría. No por haber vivido una guerra, estado secuestrada y presenciado muertes va a dejar de tener dieciocho años.

Luna decide entonces que Sociedad no le cae bien.

* * *

Rolf podría decir muchas cosas para justificar lo que acaba de hacer. Que no ha sido su culpa. Que no lo ha pensado conscientemente. Que ha sido un error que no volverá a repetirse.

Pero sabe que eso sería mentirse. Y Rolf Scamander no ve ninguna utilidad en las mentiras, ni siquiera a uno mismo. Para decir algo falso, piensa, es mejor quedarse callado.

Apoya la cabeza en la pared de la ducha y cierra los ojos para dejar de ver la sustancia blanquecina que se escurre entre sus dedos. Quizá, piensa, toda la culpa haya sido de Luna. Tan soñadora, tan inocente y tan provocativa sin darse cuenta. Y él ahora sabe que, de alguna manera, y pese a que se encargará de que ella jamás sepa lo que ha pasado en el baño del albergue, la ha mancillado.

Pero es lo único que puede hacer con lo que siente. Porque tocar a Luna, desde luego, no es ni siquiera una opción. Es su aprendiz. Es una niña. Tiene once años menos que él. Bastante mal lo pasó el otro día peinándola y dándose cuenta de que como siguiera en contacto con alguna parte de ella durante un solo segundo más acabaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

Rolf le da al agua caliente hasta que alcanza el tope. Le da igual que le queme; sabe que se lo merece, por lo que le ha hecho a Luna. Además, le gusta el calor. Él siempre ha tenido una temperatura corporal más baja de lo habitual, y adora la sensación de calidez.

Cuando termina de lavarse sale de la ducha y se seca rápidamente. Se pone unos pantalones cortos viejos y una camiseta desteñida y, tras respirar hondo y convencerse de que es capaz de conseguir que Luna no se dé cuenta de lo que le pasa, sale del baño.

Luna está sentada en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y el pelo aún mojado, leyendo un libro. Rolf respira hondo. _Puedes disimularlo_, se dice. Se sienta en su propia cama, que está a un metro y medio de la de la joven, mirando al vacío.

Tras unos segundos, Luna levanta la vista de su libro.

-Rolf.

-Dime.

-¿Cuánto tiempo viven los thestrals?

Rolf la mira. Por fin algo que puede hacer bien: responder una pregunta sobre criaturas mágicas.

-Unos treinta años. Algunos llegan hasta los treinta y cinco. Eso si hablamos de manadas domesticadas. Los thestrals salvajes sufren muchas más infecciones y enfermedades, y suelen morir antes. Además, hay un alto índice de mortalidad en crías de menos de un mes, porque son ciegos hasta las dos semanas y nacen en la época de apareamiento de muchas especies de serpientes, que están muy agresivas.

-Vale-Luna le sonríe-. Gracias-y vuelve a su lectura.

Rolf se queda observándola durante bastante rato. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió aceptar enseñarle? Ahora casi se arrepiente de ello. Obviamente, no de haber conocido a Luna, porque, dejando al margen los sentimientos de Rolf, es una muchacha brillante. Pero quizá no debería haber tenido la idea de llevarla al extranjero para que pudieran ver _in situ_ la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas catalogadas hasta la fecha. Quedan casi seis meses para volver a Inglaterra y el hombre no sabe cómo se las va a ingeniar para aguantar tanto tiempo sin abalanzarse sobre Luna.

Entonces se percata del libro que está leyendo. _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_. La mira sorprendido.

-Luna, ¿es que nunca los has leído de pequeña?-pregunta con curiosidad.

Ella levanta la vista.

-Mi madre me los leía-explica-. Pero era muy despistada, y a veces mezclaba varios cuentos. Llegó a decir que el hermano mediano se casó con Babbitty Rabbitty-Rolf no puede evitar reírse, y Luna se une a él-. Cuando aprendí a leer me regaló el libro, y durante un tiempo fui yo quien se dedicaba a contárselos a ella para que no se equivocase más tarde. Cuando los leo me acuerdo de cómo se liaba.

Rolf sonríe. Todo en Luna es tan inocente… y tan anhelado. El hombre suspira y clava la vista en el suelo.

* * *

Cuando Rolf se queda dormido, Luna apenas tiene sueño aún. Se ha leído todos los cuentos, pero sigue sin tener ganas de dormir. De modo que se levanta y sale de la habitación para dar un paseo.

Pese a que intuye que hace todo lo que puede para disimular, Luna se ha dado perfecta cuenta de cómo la mira Rolf. Como si fuese una fruta especialmente dulce y lo que más quisiera fuera comérsela. No le molesta, en cualquier caso. Lo que sí le irrita un poco es que Rolf no se la haya comido aún. _Culpa de Sociedad_, piensa entonces. Qué poco le gusta.

Sale al pequeño patio y se sienta en un banco junto a una fuente de piedra. En ella, escrito en magiar (Luna no sabe dicho idioma, pero Rolf sí y se lo ha explicado), se lee: "_Ninguna guerra se ha ganado sólo deseándolo". _A Luna le gusta, y últimamente se pregunta si debería aplicarse el cuento. _Es Rolf el que desea comerme_, piensa entonces. Ella lo único que quiere es _que lo haga de una vez._

Luna empieza a pensar que dar un paseo no ha sido una buena idea. Está llegando a conclusiones que la asustan un poco.

De modo que vuelve a la habitación. Ve a Rolf en la cama de al lado, roncando suavemente, con la cara hundida en la almohada. A Luna le causa una profunda ternura verlo así. Sonriendo, se mete en su propia cama y cierra los ojos.

Tras casi dos horas, logra dormirse.

* * *

-Rolf… Rolf…

El hombre abre los ojos lentamente. Hay un poco de luz en la habitación; debe de estar amaneciendo. Parpadea, mirando alrededor, y descubre a Luna de pie junto a la cama.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-pregunta, sin lograr reprimir un bostezo.

-He tenido una pesadilla-explica Luna en voz baja. Rolf se fija mejor y descubre que tiene los ojos algo enrojecidos-. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Rolf mira su reloj. Faltan veinte minutos para la hora de levantarse. Después de valorar los pros y los contras de permitir que Luna esté tan cerca de él, decide que puede aguantar. De modo que se mueve un poco en la cama para permitirle tumbarse. Luna se mete bajo las sábanas rápidamente y se acurruca en el borde de la cama. Rolf puede jurar que trata de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de él. Se pregunta por qué.

-Luna…-ella lo mira-. ¿Qué has soñado?-no ha sido capaz de hacerle la pregunta cuya respuesta le interesa infinitamente más que la pesadilla de la joven.

-Con la Guerra-responde, y se encoge aún más.

Rolf sabe que Luna tiene pesadillas relacionadas con ese tema frecuentemente. No puede culparla. Pero sí le preocupa el asunto. Ahora no demasiado, salvo porque ella está aún asustada, pero Luna es sonámbula, y hace dos semanas salió dormida de la habitación del albergue en el que estaban alojándose en Letonia. Después de buscarla durante dos horas, Rolf la encontró acurrucada en la entrada de la cocina del albergue, recién despierta, desorientada y asustada.

-La Guerra terminó hace más de un año, Luna.

-Pero los que murieron no van a volver por ello-replica la joven.

Rolf suspira. Se acerca a ella y la envuelve en un abrazo; no le gusta verla asustada.

-Pero ya se ha acabado. Los muertos no volverán, pero los vivos seguimos aquí-le acaricia el pelo. Apenas unos segundos más tarde, se da cuenta de que está _demasiado_ cerca de Luna-. Y los vivos tenemos que seguir con lo nuestro-concluye, separándose de ella y levantándose de la cama. Casi echa a correr hacia el baño-. Además, hoy vamos a ver los colacuernos.

Cierra con un portazo tras él y suelta un suspiro de alivio. Luego se muerde el labio, deseando que Luna no se haya dado cuenta del _no tan pequeño_ problema que le ha surgido.

* * *

Los colacuernos son francamente espectaculares. Luna ya vio uno hace años en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero ver tantos juntos es impresionante. Hasta Rolf y su metro noventa y cinco parecen pequeños en comparación con los dragones.

-Son enormes-comenta, boquiabierta. Da unos pasos hacia el más cercano, pero no logra acercarse más, porque Rolf la coge del brazo y la obliga a retroceder.

-Podríamos arder si le da por echar fuego con ganas-comenta, como quien no quiere la cosa. Luna lo mira sorprendida.

-¿Tanto? Pero si estamos a cincuenta metros.

Rolf tira de ella para alejarla un poco más de los colacuernos, sólo por si acaso. Luna aparta la vista de los dragones por primera vez y lo mira con una sonrisa en los labios. No obstante, se da cuenta de que Rolf aparta la mirada a los pocos segundos, con un sonrojo que no tiene nada que ver con el sol que les da de pleno en la cabeza.

-¿Éstos también te parecen bonitos?-pregunta, mirándose los pies.

Luna se encoge de hombros.

-Todo puede ser bonito si lo miras de la forma adecuada, Rolf-comenta.

Recuerda la inscripción de la fuente. "_Ninguna guerra se ha ganado sólo deseándolo_". Luna ha decidido que odia las guerras, pero que en cierto modo lo que está pasando con Rolf es una de ellas. Y ella quiere ganarla, y estar con él. Pero imaginar cómo sería no sirve para nada.

Luna se muerde el labio, preocupada. Se pregunta cómo debería hacerlo para que no sea muy violento. A ella nunca le ha preocupado lo que diga la gente, pero sí lo que sienta la gente. Y sabe que Rolf, con su obsesión por satisfacer a Sociedad, es una persona realmente difícil.

-Rolf, ¿almorzamos ya?-sugiere.

Él mira el reloj.

-Falta media hora para mediodía… pero vale. Yo también tengo hambre.

De modo que se sienta uno junto a la otra bajo la sombra de un árbol, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y sacan sus bocadillos. Luna le da vueltas al suyo entre las manos. Lo cierto es que no tiene apetito.

Cuando él se ha comido tres cuartos de su bocadillo tamaño hipogrifo, se da cuenta de que Luna apenas ha mordisqueado un poco el pan del suyo. Ella ve cómo abre la boca para preguntarle, pero se le adelanta:

-Rolf, me he dado cuenta.

El hombre palidece.

-¿De…? ¿De qué?

Luna respira hondo, intentando decir exactamente lo que quiere.

-De cómo me miras. De que primero te acercas y luego sales corriendo. De que te pasas el día pendiente de mí y te enfadas muchísimo cada vez que salgo a dar un paseo sin avisar-se muerde el labio-. ¿Por qué?

-Eh…-Rolf traga saliva-. Luna, yo…-baja la vista-. Lo siento-susurra-. No debería haberlo hecho.

Luna frunce el ceño.

-¿No deberías haber hecho qué?

-Enamorarme de ti-las tres palabras salen a borbotones de la boca de Rolf, como si llevara siglos deseando decirlas pero nunca hubiera podido hacerlo-. Luna, eres una niña. Y soy tu tutor, y…

Rolf no termina su lista de motivos por los que debe arrepentirse de amar a Luna Lovegood. Ella, que ya no tiene nada más que escuchar, porque ya ha oído lo que necesitaba, suelta el bocadillo y junta los labios con los de él. Descubre que no son tan suaves como los de Cho, pero a cambio desprenden un agradable frescor, que combinado con el roce de su barba hacen que Luna sonría sin poder evitarlo.

La joven sonríe más cuando su tutor, después de unos segundos sin moverse, sorprendido, reacciona. Rolf rodea su cintura con un brazo y la atrae hacia él, soltando él también lo que queda de su almuerzo. Con la mano en la que tenía el bocadillo acaricia la mejilla de Luna.

Ella recuerda entonces la inscripción de la fuente: _"Ninguna guerra se ha ganado sólo deseándolo"._

Y sonríe aún más. Porque Luna Lovegood ha ganado su guerra.

* * *

**_2. Aunque todas se pierden cuando uno deja de desear_**

No es correcto. Está mal visto. Es su alumna. Tiene once años menos que él. Es una niña. Es muy inocente. Su familia se enfadaría. El abuelo Newt se tiraría de sus pelos fantasmales. El padre de Luna lo llamaría pederasta. Cuando vuelvan a Inglaterra las miradas los perseguirían. Tendría que soportar que le dijeran que podría ser su hija. Mucha gente le diría que ella está loca. Le aconsejarían, recomendarían, pedirían, incluso _podrían obligarlo_ a alejarse de ella.

Cada vez que piensa en todos los motivos por los que estar saliendo con Luna Lovegood no es correcto, a Rolf Scamander se le hace un nudo en el estómago y le cuesta respirar durante un buen rato, hasta que logra tranquilizarse y razonar con la cabeza fría. Porque ahora todo es muy fácil: él y Luna están en el extranjero, viajando de país en país, estudiando las costumbres de animales mágicos, donde van nadie los conoce… pero poco a poco la fecha de su regreso a Inglaterra se acerca de forma inexorable, y con ella la certeza de que su embriagador idilio con la joven es demasiado bueno para durar.

Y así llega el día en que faltan cuarenta y ocho horas para regresar a su país natal, y Rolf tiene miedo. Quiere a Luna más que a nada en el mundo, pero no quiere que todo se tuerza. Y, sobre todo, no quiere estar a más distancia de ella que la necesaria para que ambos tomen aire y sigan librando su guerra ya ganada.

Rolf es un manojo de sentimientos y emociones encontrados.

Está amaneciendo. Ya no están en Hungría, sino en Nueva Zelanda. Pese a que ha estado ahí anteriormente, a Rolf ese país siempre le ha parecido lo más cercano al paraíso, con sus bosques interminables y sus montañas misteriosas.

Y el toque que hace que Rolf termine de convencerse de que está en un Edén particular es la joven que aún está dormida y abrazada a su pecho.

Desde que sólo usan una de las camas que reservaron en los albergues en los que se alojan, Luna no tiene tantas pesadillas, al menos relacionadas con la Guerra Mágica. En una ocasión, Rolf bromeó diciendo que él era tan bueno que la dejaba demasiado cansada como para soñar nada, pero Luna le ha confesado que no es exactamente así: Rolf es su atrapasueños particular.

Pero Rolf siente que no puede seguir así. Tiene que hablar con Luna, decirle que en Inglaterra encontrarán demasiadas barreras como para sacar adelante su relación, pero no logra encontrar el momento oportuno. Porque cada vez que intenta sacar el tema, Luna lo besa y hace que se olvide de todos los motivos por los que estar juntos no es correcto.

-Cuando estás preocupado se te arruga la frente.

Rolf mira a Luna, que a su vez lo observa con una sonrisa en su rostro aún somnoliento. Se pregunta cuánto rato llevará despierta.

-Luna… tenemos que hablar. Sobre _esto_.

Luna comprende que _esto_ es la guerra ganada, su particular relación. A la muchacha se le hace curioso. De día van de la mano a todos lados, y Rolf le explica de un modo impecable absolutamente todo acerca de las criaturas que ven. Apenas hay interrupciones, salvo algún beso puntual de él cuando la ve despistada, para hacerla volver a la realidad. Casi dan la impresión de ser simplemente tutor y aprendiz. _Casi_.

Pero por la noche, cuando vuelven al albergue en el que se alojan, les da igual la diferencia de edad y la teoría de que están en un viaje con una finalidad meramente didáctica, y dejan de ser tutor y aprendiz para convertirse simplemente en Rolf y Luna. Al principio, Rolf sólo se tumbaba junto a ella en la cama, porque no quería presionarla, pero poco a poco fueron acercándose y encontrando formas de estar _aún_ más unidos. Y desde que a Luna dejó de dolerle, estar tan juntos que sus cuerpos acaban extenuados es una rutina casi diaria. Una que ninguno quiere que cambie.

-¿Qué pasa con _esto_?-pregunta Luna.

Rolf suspira. No le gusta lo que va a hacer. Pero es necesario. Se incorpora hasta quedar sentado en la cama, y Luna lo imita.

-Lo sabes bien. Se supone que soy tu tutor, no tu…

-No has dejado de enseñarme nada desde _esto_-lo interrumpe Luna-. Sigues siendo un buen profesor.

Rolf se muerde el labio.

-Tengo veintinueve y en dos semanas cumpliré los treinta.

-Yo tengo dieciocho y en un mes cumplo diecinueve-replica Luna, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Y qué?

-¿Cómo que "¿Y qué?"?-replica Rolf-. Luna, te saco once años. Cuando tú le dabas patadas a tu madre en su barriga, yo estaba entrando en Hogwarts.

-Bien-responde Luna tranquilamente. Se entretiene jugando con un mechón de su cabello rubio-. ¿Eso es malo?

-Pues… no-admite Rolf-. Pero está mal visto. Eres una niña.

-Soy mayor de edad-replica ella-. Tengo capacidad para saber lo que hago.

Rolf entierra la cara entre las manos. ¿Por qué Luna tiene que ser tan positiva? No es capaz de ver que lo que están haciendo no se considera correcto, y a Rolf no se le ocurre cómo explicárselo.

-Luna, la sociedad no ve con buenos ojos las parejas en las que hay mucha diferencia de edad. Cuando lo sepan se opondrán, tanto mi familia como tu padre. Y la gente hablará.

-La gente habla de mí desde que entré a Hogwarts-dice Luna-. Allí siempre fui Lunática Lovegood. Estoy acostumbrada. Y si no les gusta, pueden mirar hacia otro lado. No me ofenderé.

Rolf se muerde el labio.

-Luna, yo quiero esto. Pero si a la gente no le parece bien…

Antes de que logre terminar, sin embargo, Luna se ha levantado de la cama. Pese a que Rolf es considerablemente más alto que ella, la joven resulta imponente, ahí, desnuda, con su largo pelo rubio revuelto y sus ojos azules brillando con una furia que Rolf no ha visto nunca en ella.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que diga la gente?-explota. Da la impresión de que lleva bastante tiempo queriendo decir eso-. ¿Acaso es su vida? ¡No tienen derecho a opinar! ¡Y a ti debería darte igual!-sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas que pugnan por salir, pero antes de que eso ocurra Luna se da la vuelta y echa a andar hacia el baño, dando un portazo tras de sí.

Rolf escucha un sollozo cuando se acerca lo suficiente.

* * *

-Luna, abre, por favor.

Luna no abre. Como tampoco lo ha hecho las otras dos veces que Rolf se lo ha pedido. Mira la puerta con rabia y vuelve a clavar la vista en el suelo, mientras más lágrimas abandonan sus ojos.

Luna Lovegood no llora mucho. Sólo cuando algo es verdaderamente más grande que ella.

Y esto lo es.

Está harta. No soporta que a Rolf le importe más lo que diga una cuadriculada Sociedad que su amor por ella. Sabía que al joven le importa mucho la estima en que le tengan los demás, pero… ¿por qué tiene que creer que lo que están haciendo está mal? Luna no ha leído en ningún lugar nada que diga que dos personas con once años de diferencia no pueden estar juntas. Y está segura de que ni siquiera Hermione ha visto esa regla escrita por ningún lado. Y en cuanto a lo de que sea su profesor… nada de lo que hacen interfiere en el aprendizaje de Luna. Nada.

-Luna, o abres tú o abro yo-finalmente, Luna se enjuga las lágrimas, se levanta del rincón en que se ha sentado y se acerca a la puerta para abrirla. Antes de que Rolf pueda decir nada, ella se echa en sus brazos. Está enfadada y agobiada, pero no puede evitar acercarse a Rolf. Es su atrapasueños particular. Él le acaricia el pelo-. Shhh… Venga, no llores-le da un beso en la cabeza-. Eh, Luna, no pasa nada.

-Sí pasa-Luna se muerde el labio, luchando por no volver a llorar-. Pasa _mucho_, Rolf. Te dedicas a intentar hacer felices a los demás y no te preocupas por intentar hacerte hace feliz _a ti_.

-Luna…-Rolf suspira-. Tú me haces feliz. Mucho-le asegura-. Y no quiero separarme de ti. Pero tienes que entender que hay cosas que no son correctas.

La joven lo mira con el resentimiento pintado en sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

-¿Por qué no es correcto? Has dicho que te hago feliz-traga saliva-. Tú a mí también. Eso suman dos personas felices. ¿Y no es correcto?-se separa de Rolf y da unos pasos hacia atrás-. Según tú y tu Sociedad, no. Entonces, ¿qué es lo correcto? ¿Que tú te cases con una mujer de tu edad y categoría y yo empiece a salir con mi amigo Neville porque todos dicen que hacemos buena pareja? Eso suman cuatro personas infelices. ¿Qué es más correcto?

Rolf aparta la mirada.

-No es eso-intenta explicar.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?

-Es la tradición, la sociedad. Una persona debe sentar cabeza con alguien que tenga más o menos su edad. Porque así se ha hecho siempre, y no hay que cambiarlo.

-Y eso, ¿quién lo dice?-inquiere Luna.

-Lo dicen todos.

-Todos se equivocan.

Rolf se muerde el labio. Luna tiene razón, tiene toda la razón del mundo, maldita sea… Pero no está bien visto, no es correcto. A él lo tacharían de pederasta, y a ella probablemente de zorra. Y aunque a ella no le importase, Rolf acabaría por estrangular a alguien.

-Luna, no digo que me guste. Pero es lo que hay. Cuando volvamos, no podremos seguir juntos.

Los ojos de la joven se anegan de nuevo en lágrimas al escuchar la sentencia. Respira hondo, tomando ella también una decisión. Le duele, por descontado, pero ha sido Rolf el que ha elegido el camino doloroso, no ella.

-¿Qué nos queda por ver, Rolf?-pregunta en un tono impersonal. Jamás ha utilizado esa modalidad de su voz. El hombre se estremece.

-Eh… Pues tenemos que ir a la reserva de dragones a ver el Opaleye de las Antípodas, y he pensado que ya que tenemos Australia a un paso podemos coger un traslador allí y ver a los billywigs en su hábitat natural.

-¿Y cuánto tardaremos?

-Podemos ver ahora el dragón, descansar esta tarde y coger mañana el traslador, y cuando terminemos volver a Inglaterra…

-Quiero ver los billywigs esta tarde-exige Luna-. Cuando terminemos, me iré. No hace falta que vengas conmigo, no creo que me pierda.

Los ojos verdes de Rolf se abren como platos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?-Luna asiente-. Pero no puedes coger un traslador esta tarde, lo hemos reservado para mañana.

-Me desapareceré.

-Es mucha distancia. Te dejarías medio cuerpo por el camino-dice Rolf, preocupado.

-Sobreviviré-Luna pasa junto a él para coger su ropa-. Date prisa, cuanto antes lo hagamos antes terminaremos-Rolf se muerde el labio mientras la ve vestirse. Cuando Luna termina de recogerse el pelo en una sobria coleta, lo mira de nuevo. Ya casi no tiene los ojos rojos. Los tiene inexpresivos y sin brillo-. Voy a ir guardando mis cosas para irme luego rápido.

Mientras la ve recogiendo sus pertenencias, a Rolf le parece que Nueva Zelanda ya no es un paraíso. Y comprende que se convertirá en un infierno en cuanto Luna Lovegood desaparezca de ahí.

* * *

Rolf jamás ha sido tan torpe para explicar algo. Duda que Luna haya comprendido el motivo de la escasa agresividad de los opaleyes. A decir verdad, él, pese a que ese dragón está considerado el más hermoso de todos, ni siquiera ha sido capaz de ver su belleza. Se pregunta si, a pesar de todo lo que está sufriendo, Luna habrá logrado admitir para sí misma que es hermoso, ya que a él no le ha dicho nada.

Aún es peor cuando cogen el traslador a Australia por la tarde. Luna no ha pronunciado ninguna palabra que no tuviera que ver con dudas acerca de los animales, ni tampoco se ha salido en todo el día de ese tono neutro e impersonal que resulta tan extraño y antinatural en ella. Ni tampoco le ha cogido la mano, ni lo ha besado, ni… ni se ha acercado a él. Rolf quiere llorar. Sabe que le ha hecho mucho daño con todo lo que le ha dicho, pero no quiere que Luna viva en una ilusión y luego tenga que bajar a la cruel realidad. No ella.

Lo peor es que sabe que Luna _realmente_ va a tratar de aparecerse hasta Inglaterra. Rolf está aterrado ante la perspectiva; si Luna conserva los miembros después de haberlo intentado será un milagro. Ha intentado decírselo, pero las tres veces que ha empezado a hablar ella lo ha interrumpido con un "Eso no tiene que ver con las criaturas mágicas".

Cuando, tras muchos tartamudeos y sin haber sido capaz de mirarla a la cara durante todo el rato, Rolf consigue finalizar su explicación sobre las características, los efectos y los usos del veneno de billywig, Luna echa a andar sin esperarlo y sin rastro de sus habituales pasos saltarines hacia el lugar donde los espera el traslador. Rolf, sabiendo que cada paso que da está más cerca de perderla, la sigue.

En cuanto vuelven a la habitación del albergue, Luna guarda un par de cosas que había sacado en su mochila. Rolf la observa, impotente.

_Está mal visto. Es mi alumna. Tiene once años menos que yo. Es una niña. Es muy inocente. Su familia se enfadaría. _

El hombre intenta enumerar los motivos por los que cortar la relación ahora es mejor, pero se le olvidan.

_El abuelo Newt se tiraría de sus pelos fantasmales. El padre de Luna me llamaría pederasta… _

Luna cierra su mochila. Se la cuelga a la espalda y lo mira por última vez

_Es brillante. Es hermosa. Es especial._

-Eres un buen profesor-se despide la joven.

_Es Luna_.

Rolf ve cómo la muchacha gira sobre sí misma y se esfuma.

Y en ese instante, en el que la ve irse, recuerda que Luna pretende recorrer medio mundo apareciéndose. Y cae plenamente en la cuenta de que es muy difícil que logre llegar a su destino, y prácticamente imposible que lo consiga hacer entera.

-No-susurra, sintiéndose desfallecer. Se acerca como un autómata al lugar del que la joven se ha esfumado, con una parte de él creyendo inocentemente que va a verla materializarse de nuevo. A recuperarla-. Luna-las lágrimas que lleva todo el día reprimiendo brotan finalmente de sus ojos mientras se deja caer de rodillas en el suelo-. Luna…

Pero Luna se ha ido. Y Rolf es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que lo que acaba de hacer no se puede catalogar siquiera como _Aparición_. Lo más correcto y preciso sería llamarlo _suicidio_.

Es entonces cuando, entre el velo que forman sus lágrimas, que una vez han comenzado a salir no pueden parar, descubre algo en el suelo, junto a la pared. Rolf lo coge y descubre que es una fotografía de la fuente que había en el patio del albergue de Hungría, ésa cuya inscripción tanto había gustado a Luna. Se da cuenta de que hay algo escrito en la parte de atrás de la imagen:

"_Ninguna guerra se ha ganado sólo deseándolo. Aunque todas se pierden cuando uno deja de desear"_

* * *

-¡Terminamos!-exclama Ron en tono triunfante, cuando George baja la persiana de la tienda. Han estado poniendo a punto los artilugios para abrir después del mes sabático que se ha pegado el pelirrojo. ¿El motivo? Simple y llanamente que le daba la gana, según él. Que era el segundo aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts, según el resto de la familia.

-Terminé yo-lo corrige George-. Tú has estado haciendo el vago.

-Mentira-replica él-. Estaba comprobando que los dulces estaban en buen estado.

Ha quedado claro que no estaban en buen estado cuando la hemorragia nasal de Ron se ha agravado tanto que George ha empezado a pensar seriamente en llevárselo a San Mungo. Afortunadamente, al final han encontrado un pedazo de turrón sangranarices que servía, con lo cual el mayor se ha librado de tener que preocuparse por si su hermano se desangraba y de que su madre y Hermione lo estrangulen.

-A todo esto, Ron-dice-. Creo que Hermione es feliz sin saberlo.

Ron ríe.

-Descuida.

Los dos hermanos se desaparecen hacia la Madriguera. Ron sigue insistiendo en la importancia de su labor, mientras que George prefiere recomendarle, por la cuenta que les trae a ambos, que no diga ni mu sobre su _pequeño incidente_. A cambio, él tiene prohibido hablarle a su madre sobre la situación _ligeramente incómoda_ en que encontró a su hermano pequeño y a Hermione hace unos días.

Sin embargo, cuando se materializan unos metros más allá de la puerta del jardín, Ron ve algo que lo hace palidecer. George sigue su mirada sin comprender hasta que descubre por qué su hermano ha perdido todo el color del rostro.

-¡Luna!

Es ella, indudablemente, pero los dos jóvenes sólo la reconocen por la larga melena rubia que le tapa el rostro. A su alrededor se ha formado un charco de sangre, cuyo origen parece estar en su pierna. George se fija en que a Luna le falta un pedazo de carne y se le revuelve el estómago.

-Vamos a San Mungo-sugiere Ron con voz temblorosa.

George asiente. Se agacha para cogerla en brazos, pero en ese momento ella se mueve:

-Se pierde… cuando uno… deja de desear-musita. Los dos hermanos se miran, extrañados.

-Oye, Luna, cálmate, no pasa nada-intenta tranquilizarla Ron.

Entonces la joven dice con voz débil una última palabra:

-Rolf…

Y no se mueve más.

* * *

**_3. Pero nunca hay que aceptar la derrota_**

Rolf echa a andar a grandes zancadas hacia la casa de Luna Lovegood cuando se aparece lo suficientemente cerca.

No ha sido capaz de esperar ni un minuto más. No puede. Ha comprendido en toda su magnitud lo que ha hecho esa muchacha. Y tiene miedo. Mucho, mucho miedo. Por lo que pueda pasarle. Por lo que sabe dolorosamente bien que le ha pasado. Y porque no quiere perderla. Le da igual lo que diga la gente; Luna tiene razón. Se preocupa tanto por hacer lo que el resto del mundo espera de él que no se preocupa por cumplir sus propios deseos.

Justo cuando va a llamar a la puerta, ésta se abre y un despistado Xenophilius Lovegood choca con él.

-Lo siento, es mejor que venga luego…-entonces ve quién es-. ¡Rolf! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El hombre se muerde el labio.

-¿Dónde está Luna?-pregunta a su vez. En ese momento se da cuenta de que el padre de la joven está pálido como la cera.

-Acabo de recibir un mensaje de San Mungo-explica-. Mi Luna se… se ha escindido al aparecerse-Rolf se pone blanco._ Luna. No_-. Ha acabado en casa de los Weasley y la han llevado allí-explica.

Rolf respira hondo. Lucha contra las ganas de llorar; pese a que cuando Luna se ha ido estaba seguro de haber derramado todas las lágrimas que tenía, ahora tiene la impresión de que podría llorar hasta morir deshidratado.

Xenophilius no le da más explicaciones. Echa a andar para salir adonde pueda desaparecerse y, en cuanto lo hace, se esfuma del lugar.

Cuando logra reaccionar, Rolf lo sigue.

* * *

-¿No quieres verlo?

Luna niega con la cabeza, cansada.

Cuando ha recuperado la consciencia y ha explicado lo que le ha pasado para acabar desangrándose junto al hogar de los Weasley, los sanadores han empezado a echarle la bronca, pero no han seguido al percatarse de su mirada. Entonces simplemente le han dicho que es un milagro que siga viva y que sólo se haya quedado sin varios músculos de una pierna, que por suerte se pueden regenerar.

Luego han permitido entrar a su padre. Xenophilius casi la ha asfixiado del abrazo que le ha dado, y luego le ha dicho que Rolf Scamander está fuera y que también quiere verla. Luna se ha negado. No quiere oír de nuevo cómo él le explica que estar juntos es un horrible sacrilegio.

Lo que más le molesta no es que anteponga los deseos de los demás a los suyos propios, sino que sabe que Sociedad no tiene razón y aun así sigue empecinado en hacer lo que las tradiciones y lo otro de lo que Luna ya no se acuerda dicten. Y no quiere escucharla, pese a que la joven está segura de que tiene más razón que él.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Luna mira a su padre y parpadea para alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Más o menos lo logra. No quiere preocupar a Xenophilius. De todas formas, probablemente no sea capaz de hacer pensar a Rolf, con lo que no volverá a verlo, ni a besarlo, ni a…

Luna gira la cabeza para que su padre no vea las lágrimas que, en contra de su voluntad, se han formado de nuevo en sus ojos.

-No pasa nada, papá-logra decir-. Estoy cansada.

-¿Por qué no has vuelto con Rolf?-inquiere su padre-. ¿Y por qué te has aparecido desde Nueva Zelanda? Eso no está bien, Luna.

Luna se muerde la lengua para no replicar. Detesta que todo el mundo diga lo que está bien y lo que no está bien sin tener ni idea. Ella sabe que no debería haberse aparecido a tal distancia, pero si ha de ser sincera no ha pensado en nada de eso cuando lo ha hecho. Sólo en que quizá, cuanto antes se alejara de Rolf, antes terminaría el sufrimiento.

Pero no. Duele lo mismo en Nueva Zelanda que en Inglaterra.

* * *

Luna vuelve a casa ese mismo día, pero su padre la obliga a guardar cama hasta que esté mejor, porque tiene mala cara. La muchacha no sabe cómo decirle que la mala cara no es por haberse escindido, sino porque no puede quitarse a Rolf de la cabeza.

El hombre lleva tres días intentando verla. Luna ya le ha dicho bien claro a su padre que no quiere que entre siquiera en la casa, por lo que lo escucha hablar con Xenophilius en la entrada de la casa. Tanto por la mañana como por la tarde Rolf trata de convencerlo de que le permita ver a Luna, por lo que ella escucha sus súplicas.

Pero las ignora. Xenophilius ha intentado que ella le explique por qué no quiere ni ver al profesor al que tanto admiraba antes de comenzar ese viaje en que empezó todo… y en el que terminó.

Sus amigos también han ido a verla, preocupados. No obstante, Luna sólo ha confiado lo ocurrido a Ginny y Hermione. Y las dos jóvenes tienen opiniones encontradas sobre su comportamiento. Mientras que Ginny apoya su orgullo y le recomienda que no cambie su parecer, Hermione duda. Dice que es cierto que Rolf se ha portado fatal con ella, pero que es obvio que la quiere, porque de lo contrario no se esforzaría tanto por verla. Le ha sugerido que le deje hablar, sólo una vez, y que actúe en consecuencia a lo que Rolf tenga que decir.

Al cuarto día desde su vuelta, Xenophilius le anuncia que va a salir para entrevistar a un hombre que asegura haber visto un snorkack de cuernos arrugados. Luna se alegra de que su padre deje de estar pendiente de ella, porque sabe que lo está preocupando con el cambio en su forma de ser. Pero ella no puede evitarlo. Siempre ha sido demasiado espontánea, y no puede cambiar después de dieciocho años siendo así.

Se levanta de su cama y observa su pierna. Sigue teniendo una costra francamente asquerosa, pero al menos ya puede caminar sin tambalearse demasiado.

En ese momento escucha un ruido proveniente de la ventana. Alarmada, Luna coge su varita de la mesita de noche, pero justo cuando la aferra las hojas se abren violentamente y por ella entra una figura. Luna lo apunta rápidamente.

-¡Des…!

-¡Luna! ¡Luna, soy yo!

Boquiabierta, Luna baja la varita. Entonces reconoce al intruso. Rolf Scamander. Su ex tutor. Su ex… ex algo más. Rolf se levanta y se coloca bien la túnica. Luna lo observa detenidamente.

Está más delgado que la última vez que lo vio, cuando se despidió de él en Nueva Zelanda antes de quedarse sin media pierna. Y tiene profundas ojeras adornando sus ojos. Luna se pregunta cuándo ha sido la última vez que ha dormido. Y comido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta.

Rolf baja la vista.

-Pues... tenía que verte, y no podía por la puerta-Luna está a punto de echarse a reír al oírlo-. Luna, lo siento. Sé que soy imbécil por intentar que todo el mundo esté contento conmigo, que no debería haberte dicho lo que te dije. Sé que lo más normal es que me odies-la mira a los ojos-. Pero si es así, quiero que me lo digas tú-Luna no dice nada-. Por favor. Te quiero, y quiero estar contigo. Y me da igual la gente; tienes razón. Si no les gusta, que no miren.

A Luna se le ilumina el rostro al oír sus palabras. Porque sabe que son verdad. Lleva deseando oír eso desde la mañana en que decidió volver a Inglaterra sin traslador.

Pero no sabe qué hacer. ¿Y si a Rolf le entran dudas, o…?

Tras unos segundos, Rolf se sienta en la cama junto a ella. La mira con el arrepentimiento pintado en cada milímetro de sus ojos verdes.

Y ella lo besa. Igual que la primera vez, acercándose a él sólo para unir sus labios. Nota la sonrisa de Rolf y luego sonríe ella también cuando nota que la atrae hacia él.

-¿Vas a cambiar de idea?-pregunta en voz baja.

Rolf niega con la cabeza.

-No. Llevo mucho tiempo haciendo lo que se espera de mí. Quiero empezar a hacer lo que realmente deseo.

Luna apoya la cabeza en su pecho y sonríe.

-Por fin.

Rolf se separa entonces un momento de ella. Luna lo mira con extrañeza hasta que ve que ha sacado algo del bolsillo. El hombre se lo tiende y ella lo abre con curiosidad.

Es una foto de la fuente de Hungría. Luna la reconoce como suya. Se le debió caer antes de desaparecerse de Nueva Zelanda. Le da la vuelta, sabiendo lo que pone:

"_Ninguna guerra se ha ganado sólo deseándolo. Aunque todas se pierden cuando uno deja de desear"_

Pero más debajo de lo que ha escrito ella, con la letra de Rolf, hay otra frase escrita:

"_Pero nunca hay que aceptar la derrota"_

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Varias cosas. Para empezar, creo firmemente que Luna Lovegood es bisexual. No me preguntéis por qué, pero lo creo. Así como creo que Rolf es mayor que ella...

Otro detalle: Newt Scamander, el autor de _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ (libro que a estas alturas me sé de memoria, por la cantidad de consultas que he hecho), en la historia, es un fantasma. Esto es porque en la película de _Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban_, cuando Fred y George le dan el mapa del merodeador a Harry, en éste sale un tal "Newt Scamander", que podría ser el autor del libro citado.

Y para terminar, deciros que cada vez que leéis y no dejáis un review Dobby se autocastiga en el cielo de los elfos domésticos.


End file.
